Existing methods for bonding oriented semicrystalline polymeric fibers in a nonwoven fibrous web generally involve some compromise of web properties. For example, bonding of the web may be achieved by calendering the web while it is heated, thereby distorting fiber shape and possibly detracting from other properties such as web porosity or fiber strength. Or bonding may require addition of an extraneous bonding material, with consequent limitations on utility of the web because of the chemical or physical nature of the added bonding material.